This invention relates to a swimming glove and more particularly to a swimming glove which enables a beginner to swim easily.
There have been proposed and practically employed a variety of devices by means of which swimmers have tried to make an advance in their swimming skill. However, it has been found that they have inherent disadvantages with respect to many aspects.